Quest:A Dragon's Curse Campaign
Lore The Dragon's Curse Campaign will encompass 10 Chapters including the prologue. The Catacombs zones have been reinvented for the Curse Campaign and instances where closed to prevent the farming of aurulite. New content will be released each month during 2017. * The Catacombs are no longer safe for players to venture into. * Intrepid adventurers should seek out their respective NPCs to see what might be done about it. * Please note that any characters logged out in Catacombs will be moved to their bind point or last safe zone upon login. This process sometimes takes two attempts when logging in from the character selection screen. * Aurulite returns! Within the new dungeons awaits quests and enemies who will award players with aurulite, which can be spent at the new aurulite merchants within the dungeons! Campaign changes Difficulty Adjustments * All realms’ prologue and chapter encounters have had their difficulties reduced so that a single full group (or less) can reasonably complete them. ** The Prologue, Chapters 1-5, and Chapters 7-8 remain battlegroup and/or area-credit even with the difficulty reduction. * Monsters in Childe’s Tomb, Drakulvhamn, and A Rift dungeons have been adjusted as follows: ** Hit point reductions that lower the difficulty of all normal monsters. ** Named bosses and their associated monsters that are part of the various optional quests are no longer aggressive to players and instead only “aggro” a character in the dungeon if they are attacked first. *** These optional encounters have not had their difficulties reduced otherwise. *** This change should allow players to move through these dungeons more freely and complete certain chapters more easily. *** The Wolfmother Guards in Drakulvhamn and the Glimmer Lords, Vampiir Lords, Rift Tunnelers, Veil Gargoyles, Veil Serpents, and Glimmer Spreaders in A Rift that are not associated with any optional encounters are also included in this change. ** In Childe’s Tomb and A Rift the number of monsters in certain areas has been reduced as well. * Chapter 6 instances remain solo-only but have had their difficulty reduced as follows: ** Hit point reductions that lower the difficulty of the normal and named monsters in all realms. ** The number of monsters in the instances of Caer Sidi and Halls of Ma’ati in Albion, Trolheim and Deep Volcanus in Midgard, and Aerus City in Hibernia have been reduced. ** These changes should help drastically reduce the overall amount of time it takes to complete this chapter so long as each realms’ allied “pets” are summoned and used throughout. * Chapter 9 and 10 instances remain full-group encounters but have had the difficulty of all realms’ boss encounters reduced further, in addition to the following changes: ** Hit point reductions that lower the difficulty of the normal monsters in all realms. ** In Childe’s Vault and the Inner Veil, the number of normal monsters in certain areas has been reduced as well. ** These changes should significantly reduce the time it takes to complete these chapters. Streamlining and Bug Fixes ** All chapter quest steps that involve a location-specific task should now display the quest dot on the /map at the correct location. ** Grey and Blue quest-icon knots should now properly appear and disappear over-head of NPCs that are involved in a quest step. ** Several quests’ text and tasks have been re-worded to provide clearer instructions. ** All chapter and prologue specific quests have had their Curse prefixes adjusted to include their specific chapter as Prologue, 1, 2, etc. *** Optional side quests now use the generic “Curse” prefix. *** see notes A Dragon's Curse Campaign Quests Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Dragon Curse quest list Complete Guide by Carol A Dragon's Curse Campaign walk throughCategory:Curse Campaign Category:Quest Category:Quests Category:Quest/Task Category:Albion Category:Midgard Category:Hibernia